monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gods/@comment-72.233.174.166-20141017162448/@comment-72.233.169.63-20141017202102
@Anon who responded to my last post: Well, that is your own personal interpretation, but I still beg to differ. While I do agree that the "Ecology" page does state that monsters are hedonistists, it doesn't say that monsters only care about sex. In fact, on the demon fruit page, it shows that there is a succubus, a monster, who owns a big and successful buisness. Now, while it is true that that buisness does still have some sexuality to it (monster waitress can be taken as couples), it still shows that monsters can and do have other interests than sex. That succubus in this world couldn't have gotten a buisness if all she did was have sex with her husband all day and all night. Also, the person who said that was KC himself, not a random fan. Now, if you're still not convinced, that's okay. Everyone probably has their own interpretations and the best way to solve our different views, in my opinion, is just to agree to disagree. Now, as for everyone else, but I also want to say something; mamono are not ''controllers of husbands. Yes, they rape men, and while that is terrible, it doesn't mean that once a monster has intercourse with a human, she declares him her husband. The mamono take husbands whom they themselves begin to ''like, not their first mana battery. Also, another problem I have is you guys are basically saying all mamono are the same; selfish and dominating beasts who see their husbands as trophies and playthings, who encourage their daughters to perform incest with their fathers, and who basically say, "Now that you're my husband, you have absolutely no rights, you have to do whatever I say and you're whole life has to revolve around me!" Now look, some monsters (like the Dark Valkyrie, Dark Angel and Dark Priest) do seem to only care about having sex for eternity. However, mamono really do love their husbands and take care of them. Moreover, not every mamono believes in incest. So far, the only mamono I've seen that does that is the Dark Elf. Now, if it has been stated by KC that all monsters perform incest, then please show me where you got that information, because I haven't found it. Next, barely any mamono are truly controlling to humans. Yes, the ogres, Ushi-Oni, dragons (initially), to name a few, are more controlling or possessive towards humans, but that doesn't mean every ''monster is like that. Lizardmen don't attack humans unprovoked and even don't force marriage; they just follow the men who beat them (I seriously doubt its stalking; it probably more like as a female compainion) and don't force marriage on them. The holstaurus mamono ''serves humans. And while they have sexual desires as well, they don't force themselves on men all the time. If you beat a werewolf, ogre, or orc, they'll think of you as surperior and will serve you. Heck, dragons will eventually fawn over you and think of you as superior just for mating with them. While it is true that some monsters probably don't like equal relationships, they don't all treat men like geniune slaves. Heck, from my experience, monsters treat human men as equals and love them with all their hearts. Also, the monsters don't change their husbands; if anything, the husbands change their wives because the monster ecology page states that monsters will change a little to suit their spouse's desires. KC himself has said that all monsters geniunely love humans, but their forms of love are different from a human's form. Finally, not all monsters just force marriage. Like I said, the Lizardmen don't force a man, but may very well convince him to marry him. However, that doesn't mean he will ''marry him. The Unicorn waits for a man. And most, if not all, monsters from monster-friendly states, especially the Zippangu Region, ''court ''humans rather than rape them! Yes, some monsters still rape, but at least they try to be friendly! Please excuse me for the rant, but I'm just getting sick and tired of people saying this stuff. There is a difference between different interpretations and completely missing the point. What I think KC is trying to do is present a world that has good and bad parts to it. Now, if I've ''completely missed the point of any of these things, then please tell me and show me where you got your information. Thank you.